


Sorry You Were Kidnapped

by dee_thehoneybee



Series: Jason and Malcolm [5]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dee_thehoneybee/pseuds/dee_thehoneybee
Summary: In his sleep, he dreamed about Malcolm. Only, it wasn’t the heartfelt reunion he was hoping for.In his dreams, Malcolm was beaten, tied to a chair. Like Watkins’ victims before Malcolm, he was deep beneath ground level, desperate and lonely, crying out for help that would never arrive. He watched himself come undone with the pressure of isolation, fear growing inside the reflection of a shattered mirror.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Jason and Malcolm [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663702
Kudos: 16





	Sorry You Were Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anonymous: A request for you (take as long as you need 😊) could you write Jason reacting to Malcom being kidnapped and then when he’s found, and add Jason having to confront Malcom’s dad somehow? Have a good day xx

Malcolm was alone. He was alone or worse, alone with John Watkins. Somewhere hidden from watchful eyes, Watkins was torturing Malcolm for all he could. Jason couldn’t help but worry over the state of his partner, alone with his thoughts.

When Malcolm never showed on Christmas, Jason called his cell. They were supposed to exchange gifts after the Whitly family dinner. But late minutes turned into hours, and soon Jason was left wondering where he had gone.

He felt angry at the start. The next morning, he drove to Malcolm’s apartment and let himself in, ready to give Malcolm an earful. But Malcolm was nowhere in sight. The bed was made and pill bottles were neat on the counter. It didn’t look like anyone had been there all day.

Then he tried Malcolm’s work. The precinct was fraught with chaos. Still just a day after Christmas, Jason though it was odd to see so much criminal activity. But the detectives weren’t gathered around to solve an average crime. They were there to find Malcolm.

He was missing.

It didn’t take long for Jason to figure it out. Once Malcolm started a case, his involvement bordered on obsession. Not to mention, the Junkyard Killer case was personal. The killer knew Malcolm. If he went missing, there had to be a connection.

He recognized Lieutenant Arroyo in the middle of the chaos, just as he was exiting the interview with Watkin’s grandmother.

From behind civilian lines, Jason was able to flag him down. The lieutenant looked tired in a way that aged every feature. No doubt, he had been awake all night too, trying to find Malcolm. But that begged the question: Exactly hhow long had Malcolm been missing?

Jason didn’t take the news lightly. He panicked before questioning every police method. Had they tried this yet? Did they ask that person? Did they look here?

The answer was yes to all of them. Gil was doing everything he could to find Malcolm. But that wasn’t enough for Jason.

He left the precinct feeling dissatisfied with Gil’s reassurance. They would find Malcolm and Everything would be alright. Was Gil even convinced by what he was saying?

That night, Jason stayed awake by the telephone. He couldn’t sleep and he wasn’t a cop. So he couldn’t investigate on his own. What Gil told him was privileged information. He wasn’t allowed to tell anyone else, or risk it would leak to the media. He wasn’t even allowed at Malcolm’s apartment, in case it became evidence.

Jason felt absolutely helpless.

Around midnight, he started to drift to sleep. He felt compelled to stay awake, but exhaustion was a powerful sedative.

In his sleep, he dreamed about Malcolm. Only, it wasn’t the heartfelt reunion he was hoping for.

In his dreams, Malcolm was beaten, tied to a chair. Like Watkins’ victims before Malcolm, he was deep beneath the ground level, desperate and lonely, crying out for help that would never arrive. He watched himself come undone with the pressure of isolation, growing inside the reflection of a shattered mirror.

Standing guard was John Watkins himself. Beside him was Martin Whitly, free of his chains. Jason had never seen the man in person, but he was more terrifying than any interview could do him justice.

He smiled at Jason, curling his lip to reveal sharp teeth. He was a parasite, taking everything from Malcolm. Now he had taken Malcolm from Jason.

Jason woke up in a sweat.

His heart was racing. He sat on the edge of his bed, trying to get it under control. How did Malcolm live like this? He wondered. Then he remembered the reason for his dream. Malcolm.

Jason reached for his phone and hurriedly punched in the code. He was eager for some news, anything. Waiting gave him nothing but hives. When he saw the notification on his screen, his heart hammered in his chest.

There was a voicemail from Malcolm.

He was okay…

At the hospital, Jason rode the elevator with two elderly ladies. They commented how sweet it was that Jason bought flowers for his visit. He didn’t know what else to get. The gift shop didn’t sell Sorry You Were Kidnapped cards for your boyfriend. A bouquet was his only other option.

The nurses informed Jason that Malcolm had just gotten out of surgery that morning. And really? Malcolm never said anything about needing surgery. It worried Jason what else he had left out.

When Jason laid eyes on Malcolm, he looked unwell. His arm was in a cast and his body was wired to a series of machines. He was thinner than usual, or maybe it was the hospital gown that made him look so ghastly. The dark circles under his eyes told the story of a sleepless night and Jason knew that was just the start. By any standard, Malcolm looked awful. But Jason knew. This wasn’t enough to break Malcolm.

He was stronger than anything life threw at him.


End file.
